


Lunch date

by ephemiral



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kyungsoo, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemiral/pseuds/ephemiral
Summary: Kyungsoo is a 25 year old man currently living in a small apartment in Seoul, South Korea and this is his story about how he met his best friend for the first time in a quite a while.





	Lunch date

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my school homework... enjoy!

It was 7am in the morning when the alarm clock went off and filled the bedroom with the most annoying sound. This also meant that it was time to wake up. Kyungsoo got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He made himself breakfast and went out on a quick walk with his dog. Outside was sunny and warm. Out of nowhere he heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around and saw Jongin who surprised him with a tight hug. Kim Jongin was a tall, handsome and a spontaneous man. He was in his twenties and also Kyungsoo's best friend. They have known each other since they were kids at first they were next door neighbors and then schoolmates in primary and secondary school, but after that they had to part their ways since they went on different colleges, but they still kept in touch somehow. So now Kyungsoo was just standing there unable to form any kind of words. He awkwardly stood there in front of him focusing on the bugs on the floor. He finally looked up as Jongin broke the awkward atmosphere between them. After that Kyungsoo relaxed a little bit and got into a deep conversation with his childhood friend. But there was a strange feeling in his heart that would appear every now or then when he was with Jongin and honestly he hated it. He didn't know why but it made him angry. But Kyungsoo knew this feeling too well. It was a feeling get only when you are around someone you like. Which means Kyungsoo had a massive crush on Jongin. This crush have been there since high school but he just didn't realize it up until now. After a while of talking Jongin asked Kyungsoon if he wanted to go to lunch together. Without thinking Kyungsoo agreed to the lunch, replying with a wide smile. 

At 1pm Jongin came to pick him up with his car and they drove to their designated location. When they arrived they went into a nice restaurant filled with pastel colors. They took a seat next to a big blue statue and ordered the food. Jongin ordered pizza with coca-cola, while Kyungsoo ordered pasta with some juice. When the food arrived they quickly ate it all and slowly made their way to the exit. They talked a lot that night and it made Kyungsoo happy that he could be finally reunited with his best friend aka crush. When they arrived at Kyungsoo's apartment he thanked Jongin for the lunch and gave him a quick little peck on a cheek. He didn't know why he did that but he could totally see Jongin blush in front of him.

And after that they met up a few more times. They shared even more childhood stories and other not so important facts about their current life. But what actually happened between them? Well that's for another story.

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 fic that is way too short, k bye


End file.
